


The Direct Path

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: The chair method is really, really inefficient. As Wyatt is just now realizing.





	The Direct Path

**Author's Note:**

> This came from when I was writing that one scene in Anything, Something, and thinking… what if Lucy and Flynn had noticed Wyatt standing there?

Someday they were really going to need to install proper locks on these doors.

The problem with this bunker was that it was military. It was not designed for privacy. Hence the chair in front of the door policy and knocking before you entered someone’s room.

Apparently, the whole chair thing was too hard for people to remember because Wyatt walked in without thinking—no chair—and froze dead in his tracks.

Lucy was hauled up against the wall, her feet dangling a good six inches or so off the ground, while she and Flynn kissed the living daylights out of each other.

Wyatt was rooted to the spot.

They kissed for a minute, and then Flynn pulled away and—while keeping Lucy pinned up against the wall—sank to his knees so that her legs were now hooked over his shoulders.

Wyatt’s mouth went dry.

Flynn started licking into her and Lucy keened, the sound bouncing off the tiled walls. Wyatt’s pants went tight, all the blood rushing out of his head, his feet rooted to the spot.

He had no idea where to look. Lucy looked gorgeous, of course, her skin shining wet with water, miles of it that he just wanted to put his hands and mouth on. But Flynn—the tan skin, the strong curve of his back, those broad hands—Wyatt couldn’t look away from those, either.

Lucy shuddered and cried out again, her eyes flying open—and then she gasped for an entirely different reason.

They locked eyes. Stared for a beat.

“Garcia,” Lucy said, her voice pitched in warning.

Flynn paused, drawing back a little, still managing to keep her balanced. “Everything okay?”

Lucy jerked her head towards Wyatt.

Wyatt knew this was when he should back out and leave. Maybe stutter out some kind of apology. But he just… couldn’t seem to get his feet to move.

Flynn stood up, setting Lucy gently down, and turned to look.

Wyatt waited for the smart remark, but instead, Flynn just winked at him and held out a hand.

“Well, Logan? You going to stand there all day catching flies with that thing or are you going to join us?”

Wyatt stared for another moment. They didn’t really mean… did they?

He looked at Lucy, who nodded, smiling. There was an easiness to the way the two of them were looking at him that made Wyatt suspect that this possibility was not something they were surprised to face. Perhaps it was even something they’d discussed.

And, well, maybe out there in what he was coming to think of as the ‘real world’ he’d be more hesitant about this. Maybe he’d be more stubborn about clinging to his supposedly straight sexuality. Maybe he’d protest that this was insane. Maybe he’d demand to know more information before he got into it.

But this was a brave new world they were living in, one in which time travel existed—and one in which their entire lives were lived between these massive four concrete bunker walls. Why shouldn’t he indulge? Why shouldn’t he take what he wanted, what was being offered?

He walked forward, stripping off the remains of his clothes as he did so and kicking them aside. The moment he got close enough to put his hand in Flynn’s, he was drawn forward.

Flynn kissed much more softly than Wyatt had anticipated. He kissed almost carefully, like he knew whatever doubts were roiling in the back of Wyatt’s mind and wanted to quiet them.

He felt someone—Lucy—come up behind him, press a kiss to his shoulder blade and then slide her hand around to tug at his rapidly-hardening dick, stroke it slowly. Wyatt groaned into Flynn’s mouth, shuddering when Flynn took a small step forward so that their cocks brushed together.

Wyatt pulled away, panting, but that just gave Lucy the opportunity to step to the side and kiss him instead. Her hand fell away only to be replaced by Flynn’s, wrapping around both their cocks and stroking firmly. Wyatt felt a series of tiny warm explosions go off in his chest, his hips starting to instinctively roll with the pace of it. He’d never been with a guy before but Flynn obviously had. Flynn knew exactly what he was doing with the pressure of his grip, the angle, the way his hips moved.

He bit down hard on Lucy’s bottom lip and came, shaking, felt Flynn coming as well, the sticky mess sliding over their cocks before being washed away by the water.

Wyatt stumbled back but managed to push Lucy back to Flynn so that he could get on his knees in front of her, spreading her legs. Flynn obligingly held her, pinning her just a little so that Lucy couldn’t thrash too much.

Wyatt’s knees weren’t going to thank him later but he didn’t care. He’d wanted to do this for months.

He sucked the water from her thighs, licked his way slowly up and down, waiting until Flynn was chuckling and Lucy was begging him _Wyatt c’mon please, please Wyatt please, I need it Wyatt c’mon_ , before he put his mouth where he knew she really wanted it.

Lucy cried out, her hips trying to move but pinned down by both Flynn and Wyatt’s hands. Wyatt couldn’t see what she was doing unless he pulled away but he could easily imagine, and Flynn seemed to be having the time of his life from what noises Wyatt could hear and the low, amused hums Flynn was making.

She spilled into Wyatt’s mouth, shuddering above him, his own orgasm still making him feel a bit floaty, and there was no place in the world he’d rather be.

He blindly reached up and felt Flynn’s hand reaching for him, let himself be hauled to his feet. He kissed Lucy, then Flynn, watched the two of them kiss each other, let himself be kissed again all over in that slow clingy post-sex way.

Wyatt wasn’t sure what to say. Was this just a one-time thing? Was he supposed to leave now?

But then as they toweled off, Lucy looked at him and said, “Well? Are you coming?” and that was that, then.

It was only weeks later, curled up on the couch with Lucy splayed over him like a large cat and Flynn’s arm around his shoulder, that he learned the full story.

“You two forgot the chair on _purpose_?” he demanded.

Flynn shrugged. “We figured out when you usually took your shower and planned accordingly.”

“How else were you going to figure it out?” Lucy added. “You hadn’t been noticing all the hints we’d been dropping.”

Wyatt thunked his head on the back of the chair but conceded the point. And hey, he was getting enthusiastic and fantastic sex on the regular along with cuddles and Lucy singing lullabies as they fell asleep and Flynn making the both of them coffee in the mornings so, really.

He wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
